


亚当的苹果

by Chute



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute
Summary: 他会为了莱昂纳多杀人的，那时他想，他已经杀了一个，那么就还会有第二个第三个。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 3





	亚当的苹果

**Author's Note:**

> *想写写小夜莺时期的e  
> *全文字数6k+  
> *时间线混乱

1474年6月的某一天，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷在跟着哥哥踏上屋檐的时候滑了一跤，在他膝盖上留下了道突兀的淤青，不过在那道淤青褪去之前，他就完全忘记这件事了。事实上，兄弟俩那天回家的时候，就已经记不太清了。

“你们又要上哪去？”他们将要出门的时候，佩德鲁乔站在卧房门口问，一只手搭在门框上，另一手握着装药的小杯子。那年夏天他们最年幼的弟弟被疾病折腾的瘦了好几圈，从额头到嘴唇都是苍白的，现在他站在这，阳光似乎要把他晒化。

时间再往前几年，艾吉奥会说他们“出去玩一会儿”，或者是“闲逛”这样的词。他刚刚度过了自己的十五岁生日，没有多么特殊，但这让他觉得自己长大一些了，比十三岁到十四岁要成长的更多，费德里克告诉他，有些词是属于大孩子的。

“像往常一样，我们出门快活去啦。”费德里克愉快的回答，手臂勾着艾吉奥的脖子把他锁进自己怀里，摆出一副正要去干些被他们的父母极力反对的坏事的样子，但其实并不总是那样。佩德鲁乔皱起脸，黑眼睛在他的两个哥哥身上移来移去，他很想跟他们一块儿去，尽管他不知道费德里克指的是什么。

费德里克已经年满十八岁，比起其他十八岁的男孩们花了更多的时间跟他的兄弟待在一起。他比艾吉奥高了不少，更强壮，跑的也更快，当然也更懂得如何讨姑娘们喜欢，这让艾吉奥有些微妙的嫉妒，不过更多是对于长兄的憧憬。

跟费德里克一起度过的时光总是很有意思，但艾吉奥发现他的哥哥最近总是会莫名其妙的消失一阵子，而且拒绝告诉他去了哪里。

总不可能是回去完成他拖欠的学业，艾吉奥苦恼的想，因为父亲好像更希望自己的次子来成为奥迪托雷家族的下一位银行家，而艾吉奥一想到穿上那些严肃的束领服装，跟他父亲一样整天呆在办公室里摆弄数字就感到头大。

“咱们到那上面去吧。”费德里克说，手指向离他们不远的一座鹰塔，突兀的耸立在集市中央，看起来足足有十五米高，“呃，我不知道，我们爬的上去吗？”艾吉奥说，更多的觉得他们在到达顶端之前就会跌下来摔个半死，虽然费德里克经常带着他跑跑跳跳的，但爬上这么高的鹰塔还是头一回。

“可以走屋顶上面，”费德里克四处看了看，“快到弓兵换班的时间了，那些家伙不会为难我们的。”

“但别人会觉得我们疯了。”艾吉奥回答，他以前从没注意过屋顶的弓兵，对他们换班的时间更是丝毫不清楚。

费德里克看了他一眼，然后大笑起来，再次勾住艾吉奥的脖子把弟弟锁进怀里，另一只手开始揉他的脑袋，“作为奥迪托雷家族的一员，被人当做疯子没什么不好。”

他果真觉得这很好笑，费德里克的笑声让艾吉奥不想把谈话进行下去。“来吧，艾吉奥，会很好玩的。”费德里克说，似乎他多么有把握鹰塔上的风景能够取悦艾吉奥一样。

艾吉奥扁起嘴，然后答应了。

但那天他们最终没有到达鹰塔的顶端，因为艾吉奥刚跟着费德里克爬上集市的屋顶就立刻被瓦片滑了一跤，在艾吉奥发出痛呼的同时，他跑在前面的哥哥折回来，看起来很紧张。即使离地只有三米，从这里摔下去还是能让十五岁的艾吉奥断条腿。

“我没事，费德里克，你的表情像是我刚刚摔死了一样。”艾吉奥艰难的扒着屋檐回到屋顶上面，他刚刚嗑伤了膝盖，不是太疼，比起疼痛还是挫败感更让他难受。“让我看看。”费德里克怀疑的说，蹲下来扯掉了弟弟的一只靴子，然后卷起裤腿，淤青已经从艾吉奥鲜少被太阳晒到的膝盖上泛了起来。

当他的哥哥谨慎的审视那块淤青时，艾吉奥注意到费德里克的喉咙上有块诡异的凸起，像是有个果核卡在了那里。他伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，但是那里的线条光滑而平缓，他皱起眉头，然后又去摸他哥哥的。

“你是生病了吗？”艾吉奥问，起先费德里克躲了一下，好像对这种行为很抵触。

“什么？这个？”费德里克疑惑的感受到弟弟覆在自己喉结上的手指，然后笑起来，“母亲没跟你说吗？”

艾吉奥摇头，他的哥哥摆出一副难以置信的表情，然后故作严肃，“这可是男子气概的体现。”

就跟费德里克窜高的身体以及下颌生出的毛发一样，艾吉奥瑟缩了一下，感到一阵恐慌，费德里克继续说到，“什么时候你不再摔倒在屋顶上，就会拥有这个小玩意儿了。”

现在艾吉奥知道他的哥哥在骗他了，“你干嘛故意粗着嗓子讲话啊，好恶心。”他说，慢慢吞吞的把靴子穿回去，同时感到一阵沮丧。费德里克比他高，比他强壮、灵活，可以轻松的爬上十五米的鹰塔，现在费德里克又多了一个他没有的东西了，艾吉奥皱起脸，他的哥哥哼笑几声，然后又过来揉他的脑袋。

“你太急着长大啦，”过了一会儿，他的哥哥语气温柔的说，“咱们可以下次再来这，你总会熟练的，比我还要熟练的多，不止对这个，”费德里克指了指鹰塔的顶端，有只棕色的羽毛的鹰刚刚从那里飞离，“还有姑娘们也是。”

艾吉奥开始真正的对从塔顶望下去感到好奇，而不只是想要跟上费德里克的步伐了。他想象成群从修道院涌出的僧侣，圣母百花大教堂顶端的十字架正被阳光漆成金色，奥迪托雷府邸外墙上橙黄相间的旗帜，然后再远一点，从城门延伸出的小路像是汇入山脉的河川，那些山脉在那里存在了多久？也不比永远更久。

想到这里，艾吉奥觉得心情稍微好一点了，费德里克还有很多的时间可以教他，在静谧又嘈杂的佛罗伦萨，他们永远有时间。他又伸手去摩挲自己的脖子，然后盯向他的哥哥，“不许把我摔跤的事情跟母亲说。”

“保证不提。”费德里克笑着回答，将右手的中指叠在食指上。

*

莱昂纳多开始期待一场意外。

他的老师一脸凶相但其实是个态度温和的好人，从来直呼莱昂纳多的名字，那时韦罗基奥评价他的线条精准写实，想法却过于天马行空。这让他在众多学生中成为特殊的一个。

某天韦罗基奥又抓到了正在开小差的莱昂纳多，老师捏着他一张随意涂鸦的草稿，看了半天，莱昂纳多愣在原地，以为自己即将遭到训斥，“过来，”他的老师说，沾着颜料的手挥动了几下，“你真对这些感兴趣吗，孩子？”

莱昂纳多惶恐不安的点头，然后韦罗基奥领着他来到画坊的内间，在那里，年幼的天才第一次看见透镜，经过精妙测算的图纸，以及其他他叫不上名字的东西。“这些能够让你了解世界的真相，莱昂纳多。”他的老师说，把那块透明的玻璃递到他手里，莱昂纳多记得那东西冰凉的戳上他的掌心，然后将光分成了七种颜色。

而现在，没有透镜与散开的光线，他想。莱昂纳多往画布上添上一笔，他腰带上拴着的望远镜跟绘图板正在吸引他去做点别的什么事，有关机械与建筑，而不是被一幅莫名其妙应允下来的肖像画困在这儿。

他期待一场意外，可以是突如其来的大雨毁掉了摆在窗边的画布，可以是从屋檐溜进来的野猫打翻了颜料盘，或者只是助手们注意到了他一脸苦相，“您要是画不下去就休息一会儿吧，大师。”他们说，担忧的以为大师的身体生了病，然后莱昂纳多就心安理得的抽身离开。

若不是因为酒水和面包，以及高额的违约金，谁会愿意为这样的雇主作画，“她又老又刻薄，与一切我想要描绘的美丽都不沾边。”画家这样嘟囔道，他已经想不起雇主的姓氏，总之是个叫他舌头发酸的拗口读音。

什么都没发生，莱昂纳多兀自坐了一会儿，笔尖在颜料盘里沾了又沾。但这时他听见了轻快的脚步声，是从屋顶上传来的。

“幸好你没关窗户，莱昂！”来人分明是个漂亮少年，他双手攀住工作室高悬的窗棂撞进屋内，惯常用红绸束起的棕发此时松散着，像是只羽毛凌乱又飞迷了路的夜莺。

画家连忙从原处离开，担心他年轻又冒失的朋友从高处落下来时会摔着自己，但他没有。艾吉奥轻巧的落了地，然后凑到莱昂纳多身边示意他别出声。“怎么了？”莱昂纳多有点紧张的问，稍稍退后了一点，鉴于他不久前才萌生出的对这位年轻朋友某些隐秘的渴望，他觉得艾吉奥靠的太近了。

或许是奥迪托雷夫人有事找他，所以拜托次子传达，比起作画或是装饰家族教堂，那位博学的夫人更喜欢与莱昂纳多谈论艺术与文学，而贪玩又图新鲜的艾吉奥一定又是一路从屋顶跑了过来，才引得弓兵穷追不舍。无论是什么，他都不用继续困在那幅该死的画跟前了。

“维埃里，”艾吉奥过了一会儿才回答，“我在街上遇到了他，真想不到那混蛋居然还没放弃。要是再打架的话母亲肯定要骂死我了。”

莱昂纳多回忆了一下，这个名字刚好是艾吉奥唇上那道伤痕的给予者，这样自大又精力过剩的富家子弟在佛罗伦萨到处都是。

艾吉奥又走到工作室的门边朝外看了几眼，确定帕奇家族的下人们没有跟到这里之后才松了一口气，“抱歉，我没打扰你画画吧？”

“当然不，我的朋友，我对这样的打扰简直求之不得。”莱昂纳多回答，愉快的看着他的朋友走到画布跟前打量，那上面目前只有一个衣着华贵的女子雏形。“虽然我看不出这是谁，但是你画的很不错嘛。”艾吉奥饶有兴趣的说，将手伸向脑后拢起头发，然后才想起在刚刚奔跑途中被扯落的发带。

“真烦，为什么有人会想扯走我的发带呢。”

莱昂纳多没有回应艾吉奥的自言自语，他开始计算从画坊到集市要走多长时间，从最鲜艳昂贵的红绸上裁下一段做成发带又要花上几个弗罗林。

“不管这个了，跟我讲讲你的星星吧，莱昂。我听母亲说你盯着天空看了好几个晚上。”艾吉奥说，在放着画稿，颜料与圣科隆巴诺酒的木桌前坐下，两条腿搭上桌沿，看不出是真的对星象感兴趣还是单纯想听莱昂纳多说话，不管是哪种，都足够让他的朋友把发带的事忘干净了。

于是他们谈论起四季交替，黄道十二宫，圣方济修会的博纳提坚持每座教堂的修建都必须按照星象通则，君士坦丁大帝在位时就已经存在的天宫图，仍保存在伊斯坦布尔。据说不同地方的夜空能望见的星星是不一样的，莱昂纳多想，总有一天他会去看看那里的夜空。

“但不止这些，你能想象吗，艾吉奥？那里有完全不同的建筑风格与民俗，浸泡在香料之中的城市、面上覆纱的女子，上帝啊，我真想现在就去看看，而不是天天画这些呆板木讷的脸和虚伪的圣经故事。”

“我知道为什么警卫们总是找你麻烦了，就冲你刚才这句话，就该买空整个佛罗伦萨的赎罪券。”艾吉奥笑着说，注意到了桌子上搁着的酒，然后企图在杂乱的室内寻找一个酒杯。

“别嘲笑我，我的朋友。除了亚当夏娃偷食禁果的故事，至少这个故事的寓意很美。”

人类忤逆了上帝的意愿，尽管代价是被赶出伊甸园，但从此知晓善恶，拥有了羞耻之心。而亚当慌忙吞下的那块苹果也从此永远的被桎梏在每个成年男性的喉间，以纪念人类先祖对神明意志的第一次反叛。

“喉结随着年岁的增加逐渐显露，所以亚当的苹果大概也象征着成长。无论过程是好是坏，艺术家们总是歌颂成长。”

艾吉奥沉默了一会儿，他没找到酒杯，于是对着瓶口灌下了十七岁生日过后的第一口红酒。“亚当的苹果。”他停顿了一下，抚摸着喉咙把这个词念出声，那里的凸起轻轻振动着，“我是好的那种，我猜。”

那天他们又聊了很久，久到莱昂纳多所有的梦都做完了。但无论如何，我还是得花上好多年来积攒金钱，而途径就是给富人们画些我自己都不齿的破烂，他说，想着先熬过今晚，明天再思考怎么完成那些工作。

“别这么说，莱昂。”艾吉奥盯着他，“我母亲很喜欢你的画，我也会喜欢的，大概也包括克里斯蒂娜。要是有机会的话，我还希望我们俩的肖像画由你完成呢。”

莱昂纳多看着他年轻的朋友，突然就说不出话，他觉得自己好像发烧了。

“因为除了奥迪托雷家族，大概也不会有其他人能够忍受达芬奇大师的拖延症了。”艾吉奥笑着说，而莱昂纳多松了一口气，“真是大言不惭，艾吉奥，我都不知道应该吻你还是揍你。”他不满的说，却并不真的生气。

其实莱昂纳多只是开个玩笑，但艾吉奥真的认真考虑了。

为什么不都选择？是我的话，就两个都选。艾吉奥这样说，敞开胳膊，一只手还抓着酒瓶，他也许多多少少有点醉了，“来吧，给我一拳，然后狠狠的吻我。”

艾吉奥向后倒去，醉的直接睡在了工作室的桌子上。此时已经能看见星星，他的父母似乎早就习惯了次子的夜不归宿，所以根本没有派下人出门寻找。

男孩的脑袋压在乱七八糟的稿纸上，皱着眉似乎醉的难受，他双颊绯红，呼吸都带着酒香。莱昂纳多喊他的名字，没有回应。画家在逐渐暗淡的天幕下坐了很久，然后莱昂纳多凑近他，朝他的肩膀上轻轻打了一拳，紧接着小心翼翼的将一个吻印上男孩微启的嘴唇。

“我两个都不该选。”莱昂纳多颤抖着说。

*

他把女孩搂进怀里，感觉到妹妹贴在他肩膀上的脸又湿又烫，“没事了，克劳迪娅，我在这儿。”他说，就像那时候她的妹妹被到处沾花惹草的杜奇奥伤了心，他搂着她轻声安慰一样。女孩嘟囔起来，艾吉奥勉强听清她在说什么，那声音比起祈祷更像是诅咒；“永远都不会没事的，”她说，“永远永远都不会。”

他想反驳克劳迪娅，却发现自己说不出话来。他的妹妹说的没错，父亲出事了，费德里克出事了，还有年幼的佩德鲁乔，显赫的奥迪托雷家族荡然无存，唯一溃逃的次子一夜之间成为佛罗伦萨的罪人。早就出事了，他想，从很久以前，从那块划破他嘴唇的石头开始。

艾吉奥梦见自己生出翅膀，木质的骨骼，羽毛用蜜和蜡粘在一起，他一刻不停的往高处飞却不知道头顶是灼眼的太阳。阳光烤化了他的翅膀，他的羽毛都掉了，他像块石头一样径直落向地面，那时父亲告诉他，只有年幼的孩子才会做有关坠落的梦。

他不断的下落，等待着地面将他撞碎，但地面此时却突然塌陷下去，螺旋状的层层深入直达地心，就像是他曾经在书上看到过的圆形剧场。

他落到第一层，看见俯首于书案前的克劳迪娅，还有她手边快要烧尽的蜡烛；然后是第二层，艾吉奥看见克里斯蒂娜握着那串项链木然的站在巷口，她美丽的眼睛开始被泪水填满；继续往下，他把杜奇奥揍的鼻青脸肿，那家伙后来成为了一个口碑糟糕的商人；第四层，母亲在与父亲商量着怎么装饰他们的家族礼拜堂，两人的发丝在秋日变红的枫叶中闪出光来。

快一点，快一点，艾吉奥想，却不知道自己在急什么，他还在往下坠，看见月色下的一场赛跑，费德里克总说他还有很多东西没学到，直到现在他才觉得哥哥是对的。他落到最底部，看见一个坐在溪边的孩子，手里握着截树枝在沙土上画画，艾吉奥不知怎么的就认出这是莱昂纳多，他这时看起来不超过十岁。莱昂纳多，艾吉奥想，那是联系着过往时光的最后一根纽带了。

他想说点什么，这时候，一根沾了蜜的羽毛飘下来，落在莱昂纳多的额头上。

艾吉奥惊喘着醒来，不记得自己梦了什么，只记得梦见莱昂纳多。他的眼前漆黑一片，有人抓住了他的手。“莱昂?”他问，声音嘶哑又微弱，几乎听不到。有一瞬间。艾吉奥以为自己要永远维持这个半哑不哑的样子了。

“是我，”那人回答他，点燃了烛火，“你躺了两天，嗓子太干了。”他说，递给艾吉奥一个杯子，艾吉奥想也没想就灌进喉咙，那东西似乎不是水，但他舌尖发苦，什么味道也尝不出来。

“怎么回事？你吓坏我了，艾吉奥，我回到工作室就看见你倒在地上，伤口还在渗血。”

“我找不到你。”他过了一会儿才回答，声音较从前低沉了些，“有一伙西班牙人来佛罗伦萨找你麻烦，我跟着他们走了几天才解决干净，但我不确定他们是不是只有这些人。我猜你除了工作室也不太会待在其他地方了，可是你不在，莱昂，我不知道该怎么办。”

“这倒是真的，”莱昂纳多笑道，看起来很高兴，似乎已经为艾吉奥又让自己受伤的事原谅他了，“我最近是有点麻烦不断，所以不常待在工作室了。我猜是你把那些圣殿骑士逼的跳脚了吧。”

“但是我不会有事的，艾吉奥，喜欢我的画的富人们有很多，他们会乐意付钱保护我的手还有脑袋。”

“我不放心，除非我亲眼看到什么事也没有。”艾吉奥说，他感觉绷带下还未愈合的伤口又疼了起来，“母亲，克劳迪娅，马里奥叔叔，还有你，我的朋友。”

他想起是莱昂纳多替他修好了父亲的袖剑，两个人对着那件精巧的武器没看几眼就听到了警卫的吼声，“我已经习惯他们的虐待了。”那时莱昂纳多说，让他躲在屋里。艾吉奥扯动指环，袖剑弹出，冰凉的剑刃贴上他的掌心，他站在那个正在对他朋友施暴的警卫身后，感到心脏跳的那么快，似乎要撞破他的胸口。

然后他走过去，一点声音都没有发出，猫一样的动作轻盈又致命。剑刃如此轻易的滑入那个警卫的后心，就像用刀切开黄油。警卫猛抽了几口气，眼睛惊慌的看向后方，似乎不明白发生了什么事，紧接着像袋土豆一样栽倒在地上。

艾吉奥看着警卫后背的伤口，从那里涌出的血漫进泥土里，有那么一会儿，他觉得那像是一个渴了许久的人等来的一场大雨。“你救了我一命，朋友。”莱昂纳多惊魂未定的说，“现在把他搬进屋里来吧，我手上的尸体要么死状狰狞要么残缺不全，这样完整漂亮的还是第一次遇到。”

艾吉奥只惊讶了一小会儿就接受了，他把尸体搬进工作室地下那个昏暗的隔间，和其他或坐或卧的尸体放在一起。“看吧，就像什么都没发生过一样。”莱昂纳多愉悦的说，给了他一个拥抱，而艾吉奥觉得眼睛发酸。他会为了莱昂纳多杀人的，那时他想，他已经杀了一个，那么就还会有第二个第三个。

莱昂纳多好一会儿没说话，然后他突然出声，“我知道了。”接着走到桌前拿起摊开在那里的一封信，放到烛火上缓缓烧掉了它。他背对着艾吉奥，金发比平时要更温暖，没有解释那是什么。“我很高兴你来了，你想留在这过夜吗，朋友?”画家盯着跳动的火焰问道，似乎床铺被占用一事对他毫无困扰。

拒绝的想法稍纵即逝，艾吉奥点点头，他躺回去，因伤口的疼痛微微发抖，“待在这儿，莱昂。”他说。

“当然。”莱昂纳多回答。画家发出模糊的笑声，然后将蜡烛吹熄。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *AC屑作 满足了我对费德里克的思念  
> *把中指叠在食指上有说谎话后祈求上帝宽恕的意思  
> *e子的梦境参照了但丁《神曲》中对地狱的描述  
> *历史上的达芬奇曾在在1482-1499年间受当地公爵之邀到米兰居住 文中烧掉的是他向公爵表示应邀前往的回信  
> *茄面真好哇 我爱他们


End file.
